


Daddy's little fuckboy

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name-Calling, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Punishment, Topping from the Bottom, Whipping, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get the chance to get intimate with Choi Seunghyun and you realize he's the Daddy you've been fantasizing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's little fuckboy

**Author's Note:**

> More or less a commission from a friend, but I thought why not share? There's gotta be more horny boys longing for some T.O.P than just me and my friend. Have fun!

I had been aware of how Seunghyun had checked me out during the entire VIP session and even though I had my hopes up I doubted he would actually do anything.  
To my surprise he grabbed my wrist as I were leaving the lounge. He didn't say anything when I turned around, but he slipped a note into my hand and smiled a tiny smile before letting go.  
When I looked at the note outside the building I saw a hotel, a room number and a time scribbled down and my heart skipped a beat.  
Seunghyun had indicated that I should be there an hour later and that gave me no time to go home in between to get changed, and I prayed that he wouldn't mind. Hopefully I would get sweaty anyways.  
As I waited for the time to pass I went to buy an energy drink, drinking it as I walked towards where I knew the hotel was. Finally arriving, I was still 20 minutes early, so I sat down on the curb, lighting a cigarette as I waited for the time to pass. With seven minutes left I stood up, flicked the current cigarette butt onto the ground and walked inside the hotel, my hands shivering as I pressed the button to the fifth floor on the elevator.  
Once I stood outside the door to the most handsome man alive I became nervous. Being at a meet and greet was a different thing from this. What if he regretted his decision? I didn't get more time to react as I subconsciously lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Fuck.  
I heard steps behind the door and then it was opened and there he stood, in all his glory. Choi Seunghyun.  
Holy shit was he beautiful, wearing a graphite grey suit and his white hair messy after the concert.  
"Welcome, kid," his deep voice came.  
I probably wouldn't have shivered as hard as I did if he had used any other name than kid. If he only knew what it did to me he probably wouldn't. Or maybe he would, I had no idea what he was into.  
I bowed my head and smiled at him.  
"Thank you," I replied as he stepped aside to let me in, and I was seriously tempted to add 'daddy' just to see his reaction but this was already risky situation. I don't want him to close the door in my face for having weird kinks.  
He closed the door behind me and before I could even react I could feel his chest press close to my back, closely followed by his crotch doing a pelvic thrust against my ass and I let out a gasp. He surely wasn't one for being subtle.  
He grabbed onto my hips and pressed himself harder against me, grinding against my ass again and I swallowed down a moan and I could hear him chuckle low by my ear before I felt his lips press against my neck right behind my ear.  
"Swallow down that pretty voice of yours while you can, kid," he practically purred in my ear and I couldn't stop the whimper escaping my throat and I barely breathed out a "daddy," and I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not because he didn't reply, but he gripped my hips harder and I gasped again.  
Then I felt one of his hands leaving its place on my hip, sliding up over my chest, gripping my neck.  
"You said what?" He hissed, voice deeper than I had ever heard it, it was practically just a growl in my ear and I instinctively gripped his wrist.  
"D-daddy," I stuttered out, scared what he would do. I got exactly what I hoped for though, because he squeezed my neck a little harder and inhaled deeply.  
"'Daddy' what?"  
"Daddy please," I whimpered, not sure if this was actually happening.  
Seunghyun made it very clear it was happening it was happening by moving his other hand from my hip to crotch to squeeze it.  
"Please what?" He asked, his voice back to its purring state. I couldn't hold back the moan escaping my throat.  
I didn't get any chance to reply because when I inhaled to answer his hand clutched my throat hard enough to cut off all oxygen. He shifted a little bit, standing a step to my left, his face close to the side of mine. I could see the smirk appear for a second before it died out again.  
"I can't hear you," he said, his breath ghosting over my cheek as he guiding me backwards towards the bed.  
He let go of my neck as he pushed me down on the bed, standing by the edge of it, looking down at me as he slowly unbuttoned his jacket and pulled at his tie.  
I couldn't tear my eyes off of him as I laid there gasping for air, and he didn't tear his eyes off of me either. When both jacket and tie was discarded on the floor he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white shirt and crawled up on top of me, roughly pressing his lips against mine. He kissed me hard and deep, not allowing me to breathe once more. I whined against his lips, kissing him back. He tasted like wine.  
His hand moved to stroke my chest, sliding up under my shirt, over my stomach before he without further warning slipped it into my pants, softly squeezing my crotch. I let out another gasp and he pulled back to stare me into my eyes.  
"I want you to make noise for me," he demanded before he have my crotch another squeeze.  
I did as he told me, a loud moan escaping my throat. He looked pleased and slipped his hand inside my underwear, gently teasing my member.  
"Daddy.." I whined and he smirked down at me.  
"You're being such a good boy for me," he purred, circling the head of my member with his thumb.  
"Have you behaved well, kid?" He asked and leant down to press his lips against my ear.  
"Or does daddy have to punish you?" He barely breathed the words and I arched up in his hand.  
"P-punish me, daddy..."  
He gave my member a hard squeeze and I let out a choked moan.  
"What have you done to deserve daddy's rage?" He asked, his voice deeper than ever.  
"I'm a filthy little whore, daddy. I flirt with older men and I let them touch me. And I'm rude as fuck." I hoped to god he liked his brat being verbal.  
"Sounds like you need a good beating with the belt, kid," his voice was nearly shivering and he pulled back and stood up.  
"Get naked," he demanded. "This instant."  
I got off the bed and started to undress, completely shameless. Once I was naked and my erect member proudly visible he nodded approvingly.  
"Get down on all four," he said, unbuckling his leather belt, a huge shiver going down my spine. I did as I was told and looked down at the floor. Seunghyun slapped the belt in his hand as he started to circle me, like a predator circling its prey and my entire body was trembling.  
"How many beats do you deserve, kid?" His voice was harsh and disappointed and my dick twitched.  
"A-at least fifteen," I whispered. Seunghyun stayed quiet for a while and then he brought down the belt on my bare ass without warning, he sound of leather against skin making a pleased sound escape his throat and a whine escaped mine. He kept this up for another ten minutes before he laid the fifteenth lash hard across my entire ass.  
I was on the verge of crying from the stinging and burning and Seunghyun leant down and placed a cool hand on my burning ass, giving it a squeezed earning a hiss from my side.  
"You did well, kid."  
He grabbed my trembling arm and forced me to stand up, staring deep into my eyes, standing a little too close.  
"Would you like your reward?" He asked, his face close to mine. I nodded and he sat down on the edge of the bed, a smirk paint on his lips.  
"Then earn it." His voice was teasing and he motioned to his bulging crotch and I got down on my knees again, leaning into his crotch without hesitation, unbuttoning his pants.  
He spread his legs a little wider and I looked up at him, meeting his eyes, as I took out his cock from his pants. He was bigger than I had expected and as the greedy cockslut I am, I leant in without hesitation, taking him in my mouth, swallowing him down all at once.  
A pleased moan escaped his throat and he laced a hand in my hair, following my bobbing as I sucked his cock. Eventually his grip tightened and he pulled me off forcing me to look up at him.  
"Daddy's little fuckboy," he whispered and pulled me up on top of him as he laid down on his back on the bed, scotching in a bit.  
"Fuck yourself on my cock," he said, giving me a condom.  
I fumbled it open as I straddled his hips, rolling it onto his erect cock.  
Without thinking about it I reached down to prep myself but Seunghyun grabbed my wrist, stopping me.  
"No. I said fuck yourself on my cock."  
My stomach dropped and I swallowed and nodded, placing myself over his cock, grabbing it as I slowly started to sink down on it and as soon as his head breached my ass, I let the rest follow and he let out a breathy moan and he grabbed my hips, and I shivered because he was huge and never ending and it hurt but felt so good.  
I stayed still for a minute as I allowed my body to adjust and Seunghyun didn't seem to mind as he was also taking deep breaths. Once I had adjusted properly I started to rock my hips, just to feel him inside and he moaned at that, and his moans made me shiver. I wanted his moans, and so I started to ride him, slow at first but then faster, arching my back to get him deeper.  
He clutched my hips and groaned that I was daddy's good boy, and then without any notification he flipped us over, and started to fuck me hard and precise, groaning into my ear.  
I couldn’t keep quiet for a second, gasping and whining and moaning his name, causing him to grab my neck once more.  
“Don’t call me by my name,” he groaned and slammed into me hard, causing me to reach up and scratch at his back.  
“I’m sorry, D-daddy,” I moaned and wrapped my legs around him to pull him in deeper.  
He didn’t reply, but he let go of my neck and kept fucking me, and I was reaching my limits.  
“Da-ah-ddy..” I moaned. “Let me come.” My voice was pleading and small and Seunghyun reached down between my legs to wrap a big hand around my member, squeezing it gently.  
“Come for me, baby boy,” he purred, stroking me in the same rhythm as his thrusts, quickly sending me over the edge.  
I cried out ‘daddy’ over and over as I came all over my stomach and his hand. He groaned at how I tightened up around him and as I was still coming he slammed into me harder than before and his hips snapped as he moaned loud. I felt proud for making him come with me as I tried to calm down from the sex.  
He laid still for a while, pressing me down into the mattress as he also calmed down, before he shifted and gently pulled out of me.  
“Are you okay?” he asked softly, stroking my cheek.  
I nodded and swallowed.  
“Y-yes,” I managed to whisper out.  
“Do you want anything? Water?” He sat up on the edge of the bed, still looking at me, taking off the condom, standing up to tucking his member back in his pants, buttoning them.  
“Yes please,” I said and sat up, and Seunghyun smiled and walked to get me a glass of water.  
When he came back he smiled again and excused himself to take a shower. He told me I should rest a little and then I could take a shower as well and then it was up to me if I wanted to leave or stay and talk.  
I got dressed and left when he was in the shower, I didn’t want to ruin anything.  
I did leave a note with my email on the bedside table though, just in case.


End file.
